phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy to the World
Har D Har Toy Company's newest best-seller prompts Phineas and Ferb to make a better toy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to become rich by forcing people to use his tollbooths to get in and out of the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Candace has just gotten a job at the Har D Har Toy Company store in the mall across from the Mr. Slushy Dawg where Jeremy works. Just as she is calling Stacy on her cell phone she mentions that she hopes that Jeremy looks over and sees "how cute" she is. She gets her wish when the store manager puts an embarrassing hat advertising their top product, Shimmy Jimmy, on her and Jeremy sees her in it. Phineas and Ferb come in to the store and Candace reluctantly introduces them to the Shimmy Jimmy product. Phineas comments that it doesn't look very fun, so he and Ferb decide to build a better toy. Phineas and Ferb come up with the designs while Perry slips into his secret lair. Inside, Major Monogram informs Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been stealing bricks from all over the Tri-State Area, and tells him to stop him before it "all falls down" Phineas and Ferb introduce their new toy design to the Har D Har Toy Company, Perry the Inaction Figure. Songs * Shimmy Jimmy * Toy Factory * Brick Running Gags The "Too Young" Line J.B.: "Hold on there, aren't you a bit young to be toy designers?" Phineas: "Well, I don't think so." Ferb's Lines *"Um, that man isn't wearing any clothes" *("Now who would buy a brick for a toy?") "It does absolutely nothing" *Does sounds during his demonstration of the Perry the Inaction Figure (Thomas Sangster's voice can be most recognizable when Ferb is doing the Tango demonstration.0 Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes over a wall of fasteners in the hardware store and pulls on a bag in the display. The display turns around and Perry is in HQ with his hat on his head. Memorable Quotes Phineas: "What we need is a toy so stupidly simple; so basically bland; so idiotically uncomplicated; that it can do absolutely anything." Phineas: "Who the heck are you guys?" the Ba-dink-a-dinks: "We are the Ba-dink-a-dinks! You set us free when you remodeled the factory. We'd been trapped in there for years, making foam peanuts and snipping the tabs off of plastic. We will now Lay waste to the Surface Dwellers!" Phineas: "...Okay then. Carry on." Store Manager: "You look like number one!" Candace: "I feel like number two." Continuity * This episode became Toy to You and Me after Dr. Doofenshmirtz used his Change-inator-inator on it as part of the Spot the Diff marathon. Background Information * 16th episode to be produced and was aired as the 16th episode on February 22, 2008. * J.K. Simmons, famous as "J. Jonah Jameson" from the Spider-Man trilogy and "Mac MacGruff" from Juno cameos as the head of the toy company. * Remodelling the factory and updating the employee uniforms is one of the few nearly impossible plans that is not destroyed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz at the end of the episode. * This is the only episode where Major Monogram calls Agent P, Perry. Allusions * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The purple suit that Phineas wears, the chocolate river and the Ba-dink-a-dinks are references to the book. * Joy to the World: The episode title is a reference to the song . * The Ren & Stimpy Show: The advertising of a brick as a children's toy is similar to the popular toy "Log" from this show. * The Emperor's New Clothes: Ferb's comment about the CEO's lack of clothes Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher Category:Episodes